Eldest: The Task of Protector
by DaddysCowgirl94
Summary: Before Brom and Eragon left, Brom made his "niece," the Elf Alayissa OC , promise to keep Eragon's cousin, Roran, safe.  Now that the Ra'zac are infiltrating Carvahall, can she keep Shadeslayer's cousin safe while keeping her identity a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so the idea is that Alayissa is Arya's step-sister. When Brom found out about Saphira, he sent for her, because he knew that he would have to take Eragon to the Varden, but if the Empire wanted Eragon, then Roran was in danger as well. Alayissa came, pretending to be Brom's niece, and has been keeping tabs on Eragon and Arya, as well as the Varden. She hasn't told Roran anything yet; she promised Brom she wouldn't. She's just making sure he's safe.  
>Please feel free to leave reviews, telling me what you like, or where I need to work on. Thanks so much!<br>**

* * *

><p>Alyissa sat on the roof of Brom's old house, watching as Roran disappeared toward his farm. Now that Eragon was more well-known, Galbatorix would be looking for ways to get to him. Roran would be the first person in danger. Brom had warned her that this would happen. He had made her promise to keep Roran safe, and she wasn't going to let her old friend down. She wouldn't put Eragon at risk. She knew that if Roran fell into Galbatorix's hands, then Eragon would be almost completely under the Emperor's control.<p>

Alayissa's Elvin eyes let her see farther than the humans around her would be able to see. She could still see Roran, until he went down the hill. Then she couldn't do anything more. It made her nervous when Roran went out alone; it's just the kind of thing that Galbatorix's assassins, the Ra'zac, would be looking for. But she couldn't be with him everywhere he went, and she had to trust that if he fell into trouble, she would be able to get to him fast enough. She didn't like having to spy on Roran; it didn't feel right, invading his privacy like that, but she couldn't take chances. She sighed and jumped off of the roof, landing lightly on her feet. She heard a gasp behind her. She turned, tensing up.

"Oh. Hello, Baldor," she said, cursing herself for being so careless. She couldn't let any of these men see her doing anything out of the ordinary!

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"What? The roof? It's not as high as you'd think," she responded, thinking on her feet. She would have to be more careful. "I've fallen from trees that are taller." She turned to go inside, then turned back. "Would you like to come in?" She had no desire for this man to be snooping around her house, but she knew it would be considered rude to go inside when he was standing right there.

"No. I'm heading home. If you see Roran when he comes back, can you tell him that Mother has dinner ready?"

"Of course," Alayissa said, closing the door behind her. She looked at the interior of her house. She was still in the process of going through all of the scrolls and books that had littered every surface, including the whole bookshelves. She spent most of her time reading, and when she wasn't reading, she was scraping grime from the windows. She wished she could just invoke the Ancient Language to get rid of the filthiness, but she couldn't risk someone catching her at it.

"Time to do some more reading," she sighed. Brom seemed to hoard everything ever written. She had a very small pile of information that would be useful toward fighting the Empire, helping the Varden, or learning more about gramarye. She wearily picked up a thick tome and blew the dust off of it. Her eyes widened in surprise. "_Domia abr Wyrda!_ Brom, old friend, where did you find this?" She knew how rare this book was – she wasn't even sure if it could be found in Ellesmera's vast library. She knew that she had never read it before, but she wanted to. She sat the book aside gingerly before moving on through the never-dwindling pile of literature. After about two hours, Alayissa decided to stop for a while. She needed to stretch her stiff body. She left the house.

There was a fur-trapper telling some wild tale about the Urgals disappearing and the Empire suffering from raids. Most men were laughing, because the trapper was obviously drunk, but Alayissa was interested. Urgals disappearing? That didn't sound good. She headed over to listen, and saw that Roran had just arrived. She stood behind him quietly. Now the man was saying something about Galbatorix being angry and his troops going somewhere, and something about a Shade… _Not anymore,_ Alayissa thought with a grim smile. _Eragon's taken care of our old foe, Durza._ Her attention snapped back to the trapper as he said something about Galbatorix being fed-up with Surda. That wasn't the sort rumor that would get started without some sort of truth. Was it true?

* * *

><p>"What's more, there have even been tales of…" Here the trapper paused and, with a knowing expression, tapped the side of his nose with a forefinger. "Tales of a new Rider in Alagaesia." He laughed then, a big hearty laugh, slapping his belly as he rocked back on the porch.<p>

Roran laughed, as well, turning around. He jumped when he saw Alayissa right behind him. She jumped, as well.

"Oh! Hello, Roran! Sorry I startled you… I didn't realize how close I was!"

"That's fine." He began to head off, but Alayissa stopped him.

"What do you think?"

"About what? That tale?" Alayissa nodded. "I think it's a good fireside tale, but that's all it is. Stories about Riders come up every now and then, but that's all they ever are. Stories, and wishful thinking.

"But what if it were true?" she asked. "I mean, what side do you think he'd be on?"

"It doesn't matter. I'd hope he'd be against the Empire. Maybe if the king has someone who can rival him, he won't prove to be so powerful. But like I said, it's just a story." Alayissa stepped aside as Roran saw Katrina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I don't know if too many issues come up in this chapter, but the idea behind Alayissa is that she's the daughter of Vrael - the last Dragon Rider before Galbatorix took the throne - and a beautiful Human warrioress/magician, both of whom were killed fighting the King. She's not as strong as an Elf, though she's still stronger than your average Man. She can sleep, and she gets more energy when she does, but she doesn't like to sleep unless she's completely drained of energy. This comes into play a few times later on, so I just thought I'd let y'all know before it becomes an issue =) If there are any other issues that you don't understand, please ask me.**

**Reviews welcome!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alayissa watched as Roran and Katrina spoke in hushed tones. She couldn't see Roran's face, but Katrina looked distressed. Then she rushed back into her house, and Roran wandered around the village, his head down. Alayissa wondered what had happened, but she didn't pursue it. What happened between Roran and his sweetheart was none of her business. As long as Roran was safe, she didn't really care.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alayissa went to the little bowl of clear water that she kept on her kitchen table, and sat down. She had developed a routine that while she ate breakfast, she would scry the people she cared about. Arya was fine. Eragon and Saphira were alright, as well. Nasuada was doing well after the death of her father. Alayissa started to scry Murtagh, then she realized – he was dead. She sat back in her chair, allowing tears to flow for a short time as she remembered not being able to see him – which could only mean that he was dead.<p>

She shook herself before scrying Roran. He was crouched with Baldor, looking intently at something. Frowning, Alayissa widened the view, and gasped. They were watching a group of imperial soldiers, and in the middle of the soldiers were… the Ra'zac! Alayissa looked back to Roran. He was shaking with rage. Baldor said something to him, then seemed to hold his breath as Roran contemplated. Then they headed back to Carvahall. Alayissa sighed with relief. She had been afraid that Roran would reveal himself, would get hurt. She knew that they were too far away for her to be of any use. She rushed outside, waiting for Roran and Baldor to come running up. She didn't have to wait long. She busied herself in her garden until they came into view, then stood in mock surprise.

"What's wrong?" she asked concernedly. "What happened? You two look like you've seen a ghost."

"The… the men who killed my father are back," Roran said. "We saw them in the valley. They had soldiers with them. You two spread the word. I'll talk to Horst."

"Roran, you have to leave the valley," Baldor said. Roran nodded.

"Take my horse, Amaranth," Alayissa offered immediately. "She'll keep you safe. Meet me behind Brom's house when you've finished with Horst." Roran nodded again, not having the breath for anything else, and took off. Alayissa quickly called her horse with her mind, and went behind her house. Amaranth met her there, and Alayissa relayed the situation. Amaranth was willing to bear Roran, but she wasn't comfortable with leaving Alayissa by herself.

"I'll be fine, Amaranth," she said in the Ancient Language. "Besides, it's Roran we need to help. You understand, don't you?" The horse nickered. Alayissa spent the rest of the time giving Amaranth a crash-course on how Roran would direct her. She had to translate the words into English, and trust Roran to know the difference between left and right.

Roran ran panting up to the house. He had a saddle in his hands, which he dropped when he saw the magnificent white mare.

"You won't need those," Alayissa said, looking scornfully at the crude tack. "Amaranth doesn't bear anything but her rider, and his equipment. Come, there is little time. Can you get yourself up?"

Roran experienced a moment of panic; he had rarely ridden bareback, and when he had, it had been on one of the old mares that Garrow owned. Never had he been on such a huge creature.

"How am I to stay on?" he asked.

"Amaranth will not let her rider fall, unless he throws himself off," Alayissa replied. "Even if you cannot guide her, she will carry you to safety. Do you need help mounting?" Roran shook his head and hoisted himself up onto the beast. Amaranth stood still, waiting for her orders. "Now. Just tell her what you want her to do – simple directions, like 'go, stop, faster, slower, left, or right.' Understand?"

"Why are you helping me?"

Alayissa paused before replying, "Because no one deserves what those creatures have in store. Ganga, Amaranth!" she cried suddenly. Roran started as Amaranth took off toward the mountains.

Alyissa watched as the soldiers marched up to Carvahall. A group of men met them at the edge, right outside of Alayissa's house. She stayed inside, so she didn't hear what the men had to say, but the soldiers must have had some kind of power, for the men from Carvahall grudgingly stepped aside to let the men through. Alayissa stepped back, out of the light of the window, pressing her right hand to her stomach. She could feel that the Ra'zac were close. She knew that she shouldn't show her face as long as they were in the village. She sank down into a chair and fell into the trancelike state that Elves experienced instead of sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Let me go! Who are you?" Alayissa screeched, terrified. Her captors turned around, and she gasped. What were these creatures? They had disfigured faces, with cruel beaks and beady eyes. Were they some new race of Urgal? Or were they something else entirely? It didn't matter. They were the enemy, and they had her held prisoner. She tried to reach into her mind, to speak the incantation that would free her from her iron bonds, but she couldn't remember the word. What was it? It was something so simple, why couldn't she remember it? She thrashed around, pulling against her chain as one of them advanced on her. It got dangerously close; she could smell it's sickly sweet breath. She reached up to strike the beast, intending to make it back of… but she was stopped by a sharp, excruciating pain shot through her right hand. She screamed, watching the ugly beak go through the appendage. There was nothing but the pain. She didn't know how long she lay there, screaming, cursing herself for not knowing the simple words that would take it away. After what felt like a lifetime, she felt the pain ease away, and she sunk into a troubled sleep.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>There is some history between Alayissa and Murtagh. More will be revealed in time, but that's why I made the note that I did. You can read about it in Murtagh Morzanson<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

Alayissa woke with a start. She must have fallen asleep. That was odd; she very rarely fell asleep. She looked out her window. There were tents pitched along the road leading up to Carvahall, and sentries patrolled the perimeter. Albriech, Horst's other son, was coming into view. Maybe she could find out what was going on. She left her house and met him before he left.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly. "Why are they here?"

"They want to take Roran into custody," Albriech answered. "I'm going to see if he's okay."

"Tell me if he is," Alayissa said. "I don't like the looks of this. Did they say why they're after Roran?"

"No. They insist it's just the King's business. Don't be surprised if they ask you about Roran, or his cousin, Eragon. He left with your uncle, but don't tell them anything." He shuddered. "Those two strangers give me the creeps. Keep away from them, if you can. Oh, if only we knew what they were, I'm sure we'd be a lot less afraid of them."

"They're called the Ra'zac," Alayissa said grimly, rubbing the place on her hand where the Ra'zac had bit her so long ago. "And trust me, no you wouldn't. Tell Roran to stay as far away from them as he can, and you do that, too."

"I won't ask how you know these things, Alayissa," Albriech said. "But if you're sure you know what you're talking about, then I'll take your word for it." He left the town, and Alayissa went back into her house.

Four days later, the Ra'zac still hadn't given up. Albriech had faithfully reported back to Alayissa that Roran was fine, and Baldor had gone up the day before. Alayissa scried him every day, and tried to keep the soldiers in her sight while she stayed out of theirs. Finally, she'd had enough waiting, and had decided to see what was going on. She made her way up to Horst's.

The town was in uproar. Someone had been killed earlier that day, and his wife had just gotten back his bones. Alayissa knew exactly what had happened – the dead man became the Ra'zacs' feast. The others in Carvahall seemed to suspect the same, though Lyvie said nothing to egg them on. It wasn't hard to figure it out.

"I've decided to go see Roran," she said quietly, when Horst and his sons were in the room. "I can't stand this waiting, and I'm worried sick. I don't like having the Ra'zac and their men camped just outside my door."

"They haven't been giving you trouble, have they?" Horst asked in his deep voice. "You can come and stay with us until they leave, if you're worried for your safety. You'd be well within your rights."

Alayissa shook her head. "No, but thank you for the offer, Horst. I'll keep it in mind."

"Alayissa, I don't know about you going after Roran…" Baldor said uncomfortably. "I mean, the Spine's really dangerous, and if you get hurt on the way up there or back…"

"You and Albriech did it just fine," Alayissa said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Trust me, I'll be fine. It's Roran I'm worried about. I've already decided to go up and see him; I can get past the Ra'zac, I've done it before. I just want a little help. If you can tell me where he is, I'll be on my way."

"It's not an easy journey," Albriech warned. "But if you're determined…"

"Albriech!" Baldor snapped. "You can't seriously be okay with her going into the Spine alone!"

"If she's determined, then there's nothing I can do to stop her," Albriech replied reasonably. "And I don't want her getting lost, so of course I'm going to help her." Albriech gave Alayissa directions to where Roran was hiding, then went back to arguing with his brother. Horst took the opportunity to pull Alayissa aside.

"It's not a thought I like," he said, "but I'm thinking of the safety of the village. When you go, ask if he's considered turning himself in. I know it's not what you'd want him to do – it's not what I want him to do. I care for the boy, you see. But the people of Carvahall might not be defending him much longer, and if we're caught helping him, there could be dire consequences."

"I understand," Alayissa said reasonably. "And of course I will. Though, like you said, it's not a happy thought, and you're right; it's not something I would deem wise." Alayissa slipped out before Baldor could argue against her going. She smiled at his petty worry. She had memorized Albriech's directions, and followed them perfectly. When Roran finally flagged her down, she joined him at the campfire.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Alayissa," he said. "I didn't expect you here."

"No one else was able to make it, and I missed my horse," Alayissa said soberly.

"What happened earlier today? I saw that there was a disturbance…"

"They killed Quimby," Alayissa said, remembering the incident with a shudder.

"What? What happened?"

"Some of the soldiers were messing with Tara, and Quimby was there, fixing a cask Morn said had turned. He stepped in, and the soldiers got into a brawl. One of them threw a pitcher and it hit Quimby's head, killing him instantly."

"Are they going to be punished?" Roran asked incredulously.

"What do you think?" Alayissa asked pointedly. Roran shook his head, outraged. "That's not all," Alayissa said. "Almost immediately after, the Ra'zac came into the tavern. They were attracted by the scent of death, I guess. Anyway, they saw Quimby's body, and hauled it from the tavern. Later a few of the men went to demand the body back. The Ra'zac gave them his bones."

"Bones!"

"Yeah. They were picked clean. A lot of the men are convinced that the Ra'zac ate Quimby's flesh – the soldiers included."

"What are they?" Roran asked in wonder. "What kind of creature would… _could_…"

"They aren't human," Alayissa said, speaking more to herself than to Roran. "They're monsters. They look human when they're wearing their cloaks, and the can sound almost human, when they want to. But they are something totally different. They thrive on pain. They eat flesh, and…" she trailed off. "If you know what's best for you, you'll put as much distance between you and them as you can." Roran noticed that she held her hand to her chest as she said this, as if it pained her. What had she gone through, that she would know this much about these creatures? There was no fear in Alayissa's voice, as Roran had expected. There was, however, a reminiscent look on her face, as if she was having something like a flashback.

"How has my mare been?" she asked suddenly, standing and walking over to Amaranth. The horse had been waiting patiently for her mistress. Now she nickered quietly, walking forward to meet her. Alayissa smiled, taking hold of her mare's head. "I can't stay, Amaranth," she said gently, in the Ancient Language. She had almost forgotten about Roran, but he was observing the girl with curiosity. What language was she speaking? It didn't any sense to him, but the horse seemed to respond excitedly.

Alayissa left before Roran could ask about the language.

* * *

><p>Alayissa looked up from <em>Domia abr Wyrda<em> when she smelled smoke on the air. She rushed to her door, seeing that there were two buildings on fire – and one of them was the hay barn! She gasped in shock as another roof caught fire. She had to do something! She knew she couldn't make the fires go out, not without revealing her Elvin powers…. _I might not be able to stop the fire, but I can keep it contained_. She rushed to the fire, and imagined an invisible shield around the roofs that were ablaze. She silently spoke the words that would create the shield. She had to make sure that the water from the bucket brigade could get to the fire, while not allowing stray embers to escape. She wished she could just transfer a great wall of water from the river – it would take less time, and less energy – but she wouldn't reveal her presence. The presence of an Elf would only put these people in more danger. She remained still, staring at the fire until dawn. By that time, all the fires had died down somehow or another.

Alayissa stood panting, the night taking its toll. She noticed Albriech strolling over.

"Are you going up?" he asked grimly, indicating the Spine. Alayissa shook her head.

"I need to rest. What happened?"

"One of the soldiers got drunk and dropped his torch on the barn on the way back to his tent."

"Wonderful," Alayissa murmured. "And I suppose you won't be reimbursed the feed you lost?"

"You sound like you've dealt with them before."

"I have. And while I don't wish to do so again, there might not be another choice."

"That's what we are thinking. We need to have a meeting. You're welcome to come, Alayissa, especially if you have information about the Ra'zac. We'll need all the help we can get." Alayissa nodded, and went back to her house. She rummaged through her cupboard and found the small drought of faelnirv that she kept reserved for times like these. She took a sip, and felt energy coursing through her. She would rest tonight. Right now, she had to help get rid of the Ra'zac.


	5. Chapter 5

**This part is a little choppy... please forgive me ahead of time. =/**

* * *

><p>Alayissa entered Horst's forge, her sword on her hip. There were a several men already gathered. She recognized a few of them – there was Gedric and Loring, and another man she thought was called Delwin. Baldor was there, as well, three young men that she assumed were brothers, and they looked like Loring, so she decided they must be his son. There was the son of the man who had been killed – Nolfavrell was his name. He couldn't have been older than thirteen. There was also another young man called Parr. They stared at Alayissa in surprise. Obviously, they hadn't been told she was coming.<p>

"Alayissa!" Baldor called in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I could be of help," she replied. "I've had dealings with the Ra'zac before, and I have information that could prove useful when you're fighting them." Baldor was still shocked, but Horst nodded.

"When Roran and Albriech get here, you can tell us what you know." Alayissa stood beside Nolfavrell, who looked at her in awe until Roran and Albriech entered.

"Ah, you made it. You escaped misfortune while in the Spine?"

"I was lucky," Roran answered.

"Then we can proceed."

"With what, exactly?" Alayissa moved over to Amaranth and told her quietly to go outside.

"We have attempted to reason with these Ra'zac… these _invaders_." Loring stopped, his thin frame racked with an unpleasant wheeze. "They have refused _reason_. They have endangered us all with no sign of remorse or _contrition_… They… must… go. Such creatures-"

"No," Roran interrupted. "Not creatures. Desecrators." Alayissa nodded, joined by everyone else in attendance.

"The point it," Delwin said, "Everyone's life is at stake. If that fire had spread any farther, dozens of people would have been killed, and those who escaped would have lost everything they own. As a result, we've agreed to drive the Ra'zac away from Carvahall. Alayissa says she has valuable information for us. Alayissa?" Alayissa stepped forward.

"I've had to fight these things before," she said. "And they aren't easy to fight. These particular Ra'zac have been working for Galbatorix since he came into power. No one's ever killed a Ra'zac – at least, not that I know of. They don't need weapons or magic to be formidable enemies. They have super strength. They don't rely on sight so much as smell and hearing. They can jump to and from extraordinary heights. The most important thing to keep in mind, however, is their breath. It is enough to paralyze even the strongest human beings." The people were starting to get nervous, she could tell. "They are not, however, infallible. The Ra'zac can't swim. The most important things to remember are: _do not_ let yourself get caught under their stare, and don't underestimate them."

"Be that as it may," Horst said, "We can't stand silent and allow the soldiers to kill us and to destroy our property. A man can only endure so much abuse before he must strike back."

"First we fortify," Loring whispered gleefully. "Then, we fight. We'll make them regret they ever clapped their festering eyes on Carvahall! Ha ha!"

Alayissa watched as the men armed themselves with whatever could be found in the forge. She wanted to teach them how to fight, but she was sure that they could take care of themselves. She watched as Roran set a pick aside, favoring a hammer. She walked over to Roran as Horst explained that they were not to act heroic. Alayissa agreed. She refused to join the fight. She thought it was foolish, what they were doing.

"This will only make them angrier!" she tried to talk some reason into these men. "We can fight, but only if they attack first! Trust me, you won't have to wait long." They didn't listen. Alayissa sat slowly, watching their progress. As soon as they were out of her sight, she found a piece of metal that could be used as a scrying glass and watched the men's progress. She watched as the little boy killed a man and continued stabbing the body. When other people started walking out of the houses, she deemed it safe to leave the forge, and followed them to the edge of the town. She listened to the men argue about the rightness of what they had done. While she understood why these men had attacked, she still sided with Thane. They had only doomed themselves now.

"What's done is done," she said, making herself heard over the crowd. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"We can give up the boy," snarled Sloan.

"Yes, that might accomplish what Galbatorix wants, but it doesn't mean he'll leave you all alone," Alayissa said. She had to appeal to these people's logic. "That's not how he's going to work. He won't leave you alone just because you turn in Roran. In his eyes, we're no better than the Varden."

"I agree," Horst said.

"Then _why_ did you attack?" demanded Thane. Birgit, Quimby's wife, said something, but Alayissa wasn't listening. She was assessing the crude barrier that the other villagers were putting up. They spent rest of the day perfecting it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for all the uncreative sentence structure... I know it's very bad workmanship, and I'm ashamed of it, but I can't really think of any way to fix it right now.  
><strong>

**Reviews always welcome.**

* * *

><p>Alayissa entered Horst's forge, her sword on her hip. There were a several men already gathered. She recognized a few of them – there was Gedric and Loring, and another man she thought was called Delwin. Baldor was there, as well, three young men that she assumed were brothers; they looked like Loring, so she decided they must be his son. There was the son of the man who had been killed – Nolfavrell was his name. He couldn't have been older than thirteen. There was also another young man called Parr. They stared at Alayissa in surprise. Obviously, they hadn't been told she was coming.<p>

"Alayissa!" Baldor called in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I could be of help," she replied. "I've had dealings with the Ra'zac before, and I have information that could prove useful when you're fighting them." Baldor was still shocked, but Horst nodded.

"When Roran and Albriech get here, you can tell us what you know." Alayissa stood beside Nolfavrell, who looked at her in awe until Roran and Albriech entered.

"Ah, you made it. You escaped misfortune while in the Spine?"

"I was lucky," Roran answered.

"Then we can proceed."

"With what, exactly?" Roran asked as Alayissa moved over to Amaranth and told her quietly to go outside.

"We have attempted to reason with these Ra'zac… these _invaders_." Loring stopped, his thin frame racked with an unpleasant wheeze. "They have refused _reason_. They have endangered us all with no sign of remorse or _contrition_… They… must… go. Such creatures-"

"No," Roran interrupted. "Not creatures. Desecrators." Alayissa nodded, joined by everyone else in attendance.

"The point is," Delwin said, "Everyone's life is at stake. If that fire had spread any farther, dozens of people would have been killed, and those who escaped would have lost everything they own. As a result, we've agreed to drive the Ra'zac away from Carvahall. Alayissa says she has valuable information for us. Alayissa?" Alayissa stepped forward.

"I've had to fight these things before," she said. "And they aren't easy to fight. These particular Ra'zac have been working for Galbatorix since he came into power. No one's ever killed a Ra'zac – at least, not that I know of. They don't need weapons or magic to be formidable enemies. They have super strength. They don't rely on sight so much as smell and hearing. They can jump to and from extraordinary heights. The most important thing to keep in mind, however, is their breath. It is enough to paralyze even the strongest human beings." The people were starting to get nervous, she could tell. "They are not, however, infallible. The Ra'zac can't swim so if you can get them to the water somehow... that would be your best bet. The most important things to remember are: _do not_ let yourself get caught under their stare, and don't underestimate them."

"Be that as it may," Horst said in response to the men muttering tensely, "We can't stand silent and allow the soldiers to kill us and to destroy our property. A man can only endure so much abuse before he must strike back."

"First we fortify," Loring whispered gleefully. "Then, we fight. We'll make them regret they ever clapped their festering eyes on Carvahall! Ha ha!"

* * *

><p>Alayissa watched as the men armed themselves with whatever could be found in the forge. She watched as Roran set a pick aside, favoring a hammer. Horst explained that they were not to act heroic. Alayissa agreed. She refused to join the fight; she thought it was foolish, what they were doing.<p>

"This will only make them angrier!" she tried to talk some reason into these men. "We can fight, but only if they attack first! Trust me, you won't have to wait long." They didn't listen. Alayissa sat slowly, watching their progress. As soon as they were out of her sight, she found a piece of metal that could be used as a scrying glass and watched the men's progress. She watched as the little boy killed a man and continued stabbing the body. When other people started walking out of the houses to see what the commotion was about, she deemed it safe to leave the forge, and followed them to the edge of the town. She listened to the men argue about the rightness of what they had done. While she understood why these men had attacked, she still sided with Thane. They had only doomed themselves now.

"What's done is done," she said, making herself heard over the crowd. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"We can give up the boy," snarled Sloan.

"Yes, that might accomplish what Galbatorix wants, but it doesn't mean he'll leave you all alone," Alayissa said. She had to appeal to these people's logic. "That's not how he's going to work. He won't leave you alone just because you turn in Roran. In his eyes, we're no better than the Varden."

"I agree," Horst said.

"Then _why_ did you attack?" demanded Thane. Birgit, Quimby's wife, said something, but Alayissa wasn't listening. She was assessing the crude barrier that the other villagers were putting up. They spent rest of the day perfecting it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just FYI: There is NO Roran/Alayissa at all. When he helps her, it's just because he's the one nearest to her at the moment.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ra'zac!" Parr shouted. Alayissa whirled to see a lone Ra'zac, sitting on a horse, silhouetted against the sunset. He had his arm held back, as if he was about to throw something. With a shock of horror, Alayissa realized what he must be holding. Why was Roran laughing? He was right in the bomb's path!<p>

"Roran!" she cried. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the way just as a glass ball shattered, and the wagon in front of which he had been standing a moment before exploded. Another wagon exploded to his right. "Come on!" Alayissa pulled him out of the road, and she was none too soon. Just as he got off the road, he heard the thundering of horses' hooves. Alayissa drew her sword. "Get up!" she hissed, blocking one of the soldiers' blows and retaliating with a lethal one of her own. Roran stood up and took in the scene with shock.

"To me!" he bellowed. "Defend your homes! To me!" Several men gathered around him and Alayissa. She the women and children gathered on the other side of the road, throwing things into the fray. "Stay together! There are more of us." The soldiers stopped as Roran advanced with more than a hundred villagers at his back.

"Attack, you foolsss!" the Ra'zac screeched. Alayissa gasped as her hand began to throb painfully. When would this wound heal? She switched her sword to her left hand and slashed wildly, cutting down any soldier in her path. She tried to stay as far away from the Ra'zac as she could; she didn't know if they would remember her or not, but she didn't want to chance it. She didn't see when Roran stopped moving, staring at the Ra'zac in fear.

"Retreat," the Ra'zac growled. Alayissa looked around to assess the damage, backing into the shadows. Ten citizens had been killed, including the one that had first seen the Ra'zac. She felt the battle take its toll, and almost fainted. She leaned against a wall, watching the Ra'zac approach Baldor and Roran. She held her breath and willed the wind to be still, praying that it wouldn't catch her smell.

"You…" the Ra'zac pointed at Roran. "You sssmell like your cousin. We never forget a sssmell."

"What do you want?" Roran shouted. "Why are you here?"

"We want… _information_. Release Roran and you ssshall be sold as ssslaves. Protect him, and we will eat you all. We ssshall have your answer when we come. Be sssure it is the right one." Alayissa sank to the ground as the Ra'zac made his way back down the road. She was having a hard time standing; she hadn't slept since she arrived at Palancar Valley, and she was still suffering from expelling so much magic from the fires. All she needed was five hours. Five hours of uninterrupted sleep would restore her energy. She looked around; she was nowhere near her home.

She tried to get back up, but fell to the ground with a grunt. Roran heard her, and rushed over. "Are you alright?" he asked, helping her to stand. Alayissa shook her head.

"Just help me back to my house," she replied.

"Horst is having a meeting. All of the prominent members of the community are going to discuss what to do. He thinks, and I agree, that you should come. But if you're hurt, you need to see Gertrude-"

"No. I'll go to the meeting," Alayissa said. "I just have to get something from my house first. Can you help me?" Roran nodded and put her arm around his shoulders. They went to her house. Roran realized that he hadn't thought to ask Alayissa anything about Eragon, or the stone… she was closest to Brom. Surely she would know where they had gone?

"Alayissa, do you know where my cousin is?" he asked. "Do you know why the king wants him so much? Why are these desecrators here?" Alayissa stiffened momentarily as they reached her house.

"I don't know where Eragon is," she said truthfully. "And I can't tell you why Galbatorix wants him. But the Ra'zac are here for you. They want Eragon, and the easiest way to get to him right now, apparently, is to get you. Come on in, there's no use in standing outside this late." Roran followed her into her house. She put her hand on the table, and used it to support her as she walked over to the cupboard. Roran looked around, feeling out of place. He had only been in Brom's house once or twice before, but it certainly hadn't looked like this. The place was much cleaner now that Alayissa occupied it, though there were still several books and scrolls scattered on different shelves. There was one particularly colorful book that caught Roran's eye. He looked at the open pages. He couldn't read the words, but the picture was vivid enough. There was a young man with long silver hair and pointed ears, kneeling, holding a large white stone.

"What's this?" he asked curiously. Alayissa had just finished drinking something from a blue vial, and she seemed to be regaining strength. She turned back to see Roran staring at the beautiful illustrations. She gingerly picked up the book and closed it, saying, "Oh dear; it wouldn't do for curious Imperial eyes to see this…" She put it in a small chest under one of the chairs.

"That book was called _Domia abr Wyrda – The Dominance of Fate_. It's very rare… there are only a few copies in all of Alagaesia. Brom had it, but he might have forgotten all about it. Galbatorix ordered them all destroyed, you see, because it's the true history of Alagaesia, not that false stuff they teach now. The picture you were looking at was of the Elvin Prince Eragon, the first Dragon Rider. No, not your cousin," she laughed, seeing Roran's confused face. "I'm sure Brom's mentioned the Elvin prince at one point or another, around the fire."

"Maybe, but I never really paid much attention – Eragon was always more interested in Brom's stories." Alayissa didn't offer any more information on the strange book Roran had seen, and he didn't ask for more. It seemed irrelevant to what was going on here, in Carvahall.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Alayissa knew that she couldn't keep running off of faelnirv. She didn't have enough for that, and there was no way to make more; it took several years to brew. She had been lucky that the useful elixir had lasted her this long; she didn't know how much more she would need.

When Alayissa and Roran entered Horst's house, they were greeted with shouts rising from several people in the dining room. Elain, Horst's wife, was standing at the door. When she saw Alayissa, she smiled gently, ushering her in. Alayissa was painfully aware that she was the only unmarried woman present, and she was the only one who wasn't here on behalf of a loved one.

"Good, you two are here," said Horst, his voice rising above that of Keselt. "Now we can get started. The first order of business is to establish – _again_ – that whether what we _did_ should have been done isn't the point anymore."

"I happen to agree," Morn put in. "Quimby was my friend, and I shudder to think what those monsters would do with Roran, but I want to know how we can escape this predicament."

"Easy, kill the soldiers," Sloan barked.

"What will that accomplish?" asked Alayissa, speaking up. "More will come. And they will keep coming and keep coming, until Carvahall is nothing more than a river running with blood. The blood of _innocent lives._"

"Even if we did hand over Roran," Morn added, "you heard what the Ra'zac said: they'll kill us if we protest and enslave us if we don't. I don't know about you, but I would rather die than live the rest of my life as a slave. We're stuck between a hammer and an anvil; we can't survive."

"We could leave," said one of the men quietly.

"Where to?" asked Kiselt. "We have the Spine behind us and the soldiers in front. Not to mention the rest of the Empire beyond." Alayissa sighed as a fight broke out between Thane and Horst, which ended in Thane stomping out of the room.

"I think," Gedric said after Thane had left, "we've all pretty much agreed that handing Roran over to the Empire would do no good. The only thing we can do now is prepare for another attack. Horst will make spearheads – and other weapons if he has time – and Fisk has agreed to construct shields. We were hoping that you could oversee our defenses, Roran. You'll have plenty of assistance."

"I'll do my best," Roran nodded.

"I can oversee training," Alayissa piped up. "I've fought before; I know how to use a sword, and any other weapon you care to name." She wanted to help these people as much as she could, and she knew that they would be committing suicide to try to go up against Imperial soldiers without proper preparation. Horst nodded his agreement.

"Before we go any further, there are men to bury," Tara put in. "And there are children who should be sent to safety, maybe to Crawlery's farm…" Alayissa tuned out. She wondered why she had been doing this so often lately. She could usually keep her attention on whatever she desired.

_It's probably fatigue,_ she thought. _I need to get some rest… _ Alayissa stood when the others stood, and watched as they dispersed. The faelnirv was wearing off; she hadn't even taken a sip – just enough to get her through the meeting – and she wasn't looking forward to the walk home.

"Alayissa," Elain said as the girl passed. Alayissa looked up wearily.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You look exhausted, sweetheart," the motherly woman said. "Why don't you rest for a few hours?"

"I was just going back to my house, to do that very thing," Alayissa ansewered, plastering a pleasant smile on her face. Elain looked troubled.

"I'm not comfortable with you living all alone, so close to those soldiers," she admitted. "If they should get just a little too drunk… I've spoken to Horst, and he agrees with me, that you are more than welcome to stay with us. I would feel more at ease if you did… I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine," Alayissa laughed inwardly. She would pity any soldier who'd try to take advantage of her. She was touched by the woman's concern, though. "I'm good at protecting myself. I've been doing it for years."

"Well, will you at least rest here? You look like you could fall over on your feet, and our guest room is a lot closer than your house." Alayissa knew that this would be the most practical thing to do, but she still didn't like the thought of her house being left unattended and open while she slept.

"Thank you, Elain," she found herself accepting graciously. "That would mean so much to me."

"It's nothing, dear," Elain said sweetly. "And don't forget, our offer still stands. Anytime you feel uncomfortable with the soldiers' closeness, feel free to come here. You're always welcome here." Alayissa smiled as she walked up to the only unoccupied bedroom. She lay down on the bed and fell asleep instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long. My computer has a virus, so I can't really access the Internet from it. I'm on my mom's computer now.**

**Yeah, this chapter is pretty short compared to some... I'm not sure if I have more loaded or not, but I'm working on it =)**

**Thanks everyone who's subscribed so far; I love reading your reviews! Please keep leaving them, even if it's just one word (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

_Alayissa remembered walking out of Dras Leona, cringing under the oppressive shadow of Helgrind, the great black mountain that rose up out of the plains. She knew that this was a place where killing was done. She hastened her steps, trying to get as far away from the stones as possible. She had never approved of the masochistic religion that so many people of Dras Leona practiced, and it scared her. How could people desecrate themselves like that, in worship of a rock? So absorbed was she in trying to get away from Helgrind, Alayissa didn't notice the shadows until the foul creatures were right above her. One of the giant Lethlbraka scooped her up and carried her away, screaming. She recognized that they were going west, but her panicked mind was too frenzied to realize what that meant. All she could think of was how to get away as soon as possible. _

Alayissa shot out of bed in less than a second, breathing as if she had just fought fifteen Kull. Her face was drenched in sweat, and her hair was tangled. She looked out the window, savoring the sweet air coming through it.

Men were scurrying to and fro in Carvahall, and in the distance Alayissa could see great trees falling down. Roran was standing in the center of it all, watching and directing. Women and children were digging a trench surrounding the town. She turned from the window and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The Elf frowned. Her ears were all-too visible for her liking, and her hair was a complete mess.

There was an old brush lying on the small dresser. Alayissa grabbed it and started to pull it through her knotted hair. Rolling her eyes in frustration, she dropped the brush and murmured something under her breath. She knew that she shouldn't use magic so soon after having been completely depleted, but she didn't have the patience to deal with tangles. Her hair smoothed itself out and she arranged it so that it covered her ears and stayed out of her face. Then she went downstairs where Elain was taking bread out of the oven. The mother straightened when she heard Alayissa coming.

"You didn't sleep nearly as long as I thought you would have," she observed. "You were only up there for five and a half hours."

"I don't need nearly as much sleep as normal people do," she said distractedly, watching the progress of the diggers. "Roran's accomplished a lot in that time, though."

"Well, now that it's been decided that he would stay here, people are more than willing to help him," Elain pointed out. "Especially since he has very good ideas about Carvahall's defense." Alayissa agreed. "Alayissa, do you want something to eat? You must be starving, and I've just baked some bread."

"That would be wonderful," Alayissa smiled. She took accepted the large hunk of bread that Elain offered. She had long since given up the vegan eating habits of her people. She still tried not to eat too much meat, and she never hunted, but she realized how impractical the Elves' eating style was. "I think I'll go see where Roran needs assistance. Maybe I can help with fortification." Of course, Alayissa was thinking of strengthening walls with magic, and maybe adding some unpleasant surprises to the ditch, but she said nothing of this to Elain.

"I'm sure he'll be glad for the help," Elain replied.

Alayissa strode over to Roran, her bow on her back and her sword at her hip. Roran was surprised at the change that had come over her – she looked completely refreshed, as if she had never been so weak. He was about to go help Baldor with the main road.

"I'll help," Alayissa said. Roran had stopped doubting her able-bodiedness, so he accepted the help gratefully. "What are your plans for tonight?" Alayissa asked him. "Because that's when the Ra'zac will attack. It's when they're strongest."

"I'll set up a watch," he replied. "Probably about three-hour shifts. Have men constantly patrolling the perimeter."

"Then have the changes staggered," Alayissa advised. "There should never be a blind spot." Roran nodded, grateful for her suggestions.

"Anything else?"

"I like your idea of digging a trench around the town. But you should make sure that there are no grooves good enough for handholds. And you can always poison the tips of stakes. Or you could pour oil along the bottom of the ditch, so that when somebody notices an attack, they can just drop their torch into the gutter, and it serves the double-purpose of alerting the town and posing a dangerous threat to the enemy." Roran saw the wisdom in this, and he said he'd definitely think about it.

"You've had to do this before." It wasn't a question. Alayissa paused before nodding.

"Many times. The Empire's attacked hundreds of small villages before this one. Sometimes the people live to fight another day… sometimes they don't." Roran noted the melancholy in her voice, and once again wondered what had happened to her. Alayissa straightened. "Well, you look like you've got this well under control. I'll go see if there's anything else that can be done for the barriers. We'll start training tomorrow, so spread the word. Anyone who's willing to learn is welcome." With that, Alayissa hoisted herself nimbly out of the trench and walked along it, trailing her hand behind her.


End file.
